


Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius !

by adjectiff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy birthday Sirius Black, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Sad Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjectiff/pseuds/adjectiff
Summary: petit os écrit en novembre dernier pour fêter l'anniversaire du grand sirius black,profitez bien !tw; crise de panique?, crise d'angoisse?, mention de la mort





	Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius !

La nuit était bien avancée. Chacun avait pris son billet pour le monde des rêves. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre aux alentours, juste le silence d’une nuit d’automne. Bientôt, des pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs, brisant le règne silencieux qui s’était installé. Le son était sourd, comme si ils parvenaient de derrière une vitre. Ils étaient tantôt rapides, pour s’arrêter la seconde qui suivait avant de reprendre de plus belle. Des portes grincèrent, mais les échos du temps ne semblaient pas perturber l’étranger de la nuit. Cet inconnu avait un but précis et il était bientôt arrivé. Quelques marches encore et il y serait. Haut, tout en haut de la plus haute tour du château, une cape tomba, abandonnée par son propriétaire. L’inconnu s’assit près du bord, inspirant et expirant lentement. L’air emplissait ses poumons, il se sentait revivre. Pas totalement, mais un peu quand même. Dans son dortoir, il n’avait pas réussi à se détendre suffisamment et se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Il s’était démené inlassablement contre ses couvertures, tournant encore et encore sur lui-même dans l’espoir de trouver la position la plus confortable. Mais rien n’y faisait, le sommeil refusait de venir. Il était épuisé, les cernes sous ses yeux en étaient les meilleures témoins. Mais non, les yeux fermés dans le noir, il n’y arrivait pas. Bloqué, le souffle avait commencé à manquer. Entravé par les couvertures, la respiration haletante… il fallait qu’il se lève. Alors c’est ce qu’il avait fait. Il avait son gros pull à capuche, sa cape et sa carte avant de sortir aussi silencieusement de son dortoir et de s’évanouir dans la nuit. Une tête rousse avait soupiré au même moment où la porte s’était refermée. Il le savait. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Alors il avait laissé le moment passé et son ami partir seul. Demain. Demain, il serait là pour lui. Il ne dirait rien, mais il se serait là. Toujours.

Là-haut, le garçon, seul, s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les jambes étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine, sa capuche sur la tête et son front posé contre ses genoux. Il respirait lentement. Ça prendrait du temps, il le savait mais cette nuit, c’était plus compliqué, plus long. Il agissait méthodiquement : inspiration, expiration. C’est Neville qui le lui avait appris. Pas à respirer, mais plutôt à contrôler ses crises, quand sa respiration commençait à s’emballer, à perdre le rythme. Il l’entendait distinctement dans sa tête lui dire de respirer lentement, d’essayer de contrôler sa respiration comme il le pouvait. _Doucement, Harry_. La première fois, il avait voulu l’envoyer balader, lui et ses conseils à la noix. Mais Neville était resté, patient. _Inspire. Oui, comme ça, par le nez_. Harry n’avait plus rien à perdre, alors il l’avait écouté. Il avait inspiré profondément par le nez. _Maintenant, souffle, par la bouche_. Puis il avait expiré l’air par la bouche. Ils avaient répété l’exercice plusieurs fois, Neville avait fait la même chose. Ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du garçon s’était calmée. Il n’avait su dire ce qui l’avait aidé le plus : la voix réconfortante de son ami, sa présence ou ses conseils ? Quoi qu’il en soit, ça avait fonctionné ce jour-là. Maintenant quand il sentait sa respiration louper des battements et se dérégler, il repensait à ce jour dans le dortoir où Neville l’avait trouvé en boule. Aujourd’hui, encore une fois, ses conseils avaient été précieux. L’air frais de la nuit avait permis à ses pensées de reprendre un cours plus calme, moins tumultueux.

Le garçon releva doucement la tête, son regard se perdit dans l’horizon qui s’offrait à lui sur le parc du château. Mais il ne s’y attarda pas longtemps, il continua sa course vers les hauts sommets des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il souffla bruyamment. Les souvenirs revenaient par vagues et chaque reflux était plus douloureux que le précédent. Finalement, ses yeux contemplèrent le ciel étoilé. La nuit était suffisamment claire pour permettre une observation des astres. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et frissonna. L’astronomie n’avait jamais été son fort, mais il avait toujours trouvé l’observation du ciel relaxant, hypnotique presque. Aujourd’hui, il ne s’y connaissait pas davantage, à l’exception de quelques unes. C’est l’une d’entre elles qu’il cherchait ce soir. Il parcourait le ciel des yeux, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver celles qui l’intéressaient. Il soupira et secoua la tête, déçu. Il aurait préféré la voir, juste pour le réconfort que ça pourrait lui apporter, mais tant pis. Il se laissa lentement envahir par les souvenirs, simples et réconfortants. Des moments banals, comme une œillade envoyée à la dérobée derrière une Molly inquiète ou des moments flous où ils avaient pu discuter à deux. Il y avait aussi ces moment qu’il s’était lui-même construit grâce à des souvenirs racontés par Remus, notamment. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il les avait réellement imaginés ou s’il y avait une part de réel mêlée à tout ça. Honnêtement, il s’en fichait un peu. Ces souvenirs étaient doux, réconfortants. Il aurait aimé qu’ils soient réels, malgré tout. Savoir qu’il n’avait pas seulement imaginé ces moments de joie et d’amour avec une famille aimante. Chez eux, à Godric’s Hollow, dans le salon pour son premier Noël. Le sourire rempli d’amour de sa mère, les grimaces pour le faire rire de son père, les figures fantomatiques ensorcelées de Peter qui dansaient dans la pièce, l’odeur douce et chocolatée des pulls de Remus et enfin la voix grave réconfortante de son parrain qui lui racontait des bêtises sur un cerf, un chien, un rat et un loup. Oui, il aurait aimé que cela soit réel. Ressentir le réconfort d’un foyer aimant, d’une famille. Hélas, il n’avait aucune certitude et il n’avait que son imagination pour compléter ses souvenirs brouillés d’enfance, avant son arrivée chez les Dursley. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille aujourd’hui, il savait à quel point ils étaient importants pour lui et qu’ils l’aimaient tout autant, mais c’était différent. C’était compliqué d’en discuter, il ne voulait pas qu’on s’apitoie sur son sort, on l’avait fait suffisamment longtemps. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir perdu, à avoir souffert.

Il soupira bruyamment. Ses pensées trouvaient toujours le moyen de dévier vers recoins plus sombres. Il lève une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel. Et c’est là qu’il la vit. Elle étincelait dans le ciel, il se demanda d’ailleurs comment il avait fait pour ne pas la repérer plus tôt tant elle brillait. _Sirius_. Perdue au milieu des autres constellations, celle de _Canis Major_ semblait briller plus fort que les autres. Peut-être était-ce simplement l’imagination d’Harry, mais il prit cela comme un signe. Un signe que son parrain était là. Même à dans un autre monde, un autre univers, il était là pour lui. Quelque part dans le château, douze coups retentirent. Douze coups puissants, graves et solennels qu’Harry ressentit les vibrations jusque dans ses os. Il ferma les yeux, fort et murmura dans la nuit des paroles que le vent emporta loin…

« _Tu me manques. Joyeux Anniversaire !_ »


End file.
